Alone With You
by XxLeftBehindxX
Summary: The banquet is an important time for the children inhabited by the spirits of the zodiac. And the God. This year Tohru is invited, but after an incident with Kyo she is to stay in the main house until the birthing day.
1. Don't Say Sorry

**I do not own Fruits basket or any of it's characters. **

**

* * *

**Tohru glanced across the table at the brooding orange haired youth. He had his chin propped up in his palm and his crimson eyes roamed everywhere slowly except to meet hers. Sighing she pushed back some stray hair and stood up, causing his to look up in the sudden disturbance.  
"Do you need anything?" Tohru asked in a almost worried voice, that maybe she had done something wrong. 

"What? Oh no.." Kyo said a bit startled. He looked away again to one of the near walls. They were home alone and it was awkward staying there with Tohru. Shigure had gone to a meeting with Mine and the writing company he worked with and Yuki had gone out to his "secret base". He stood up, resting his paml to cup the back of his head as he walked.

"Please, whatever I did I am sooo sorry! I didn't mean too, I mean how could I when I don't know what I did to make you so mad at me...you don't have to speak to me if you don't want to. I'll just go start dinner.." Tohru babbled off quickly to the startled Kyo who hadn't been gived a chance to respond. He put her hands on her shoulders and pushed her against the wall as soon as she went to move for the kitchen.

"Don't say sorry for something you don't even know if it is your fault yet," he said slowly still avoiding her eyes. Her turned slowly to see her bright blue orbs starying at him widly. "I mean...It could get you into trouble or something," he said. He could feel her breat hit his cheeks softly. Her hair had a strawberry smell to it, that made him feel a bit light.

"Oh...so I didn't do anything?"

"No."

"Well thats good, I was worried I had done something to upset you!" she said obviously relieved. Her well known goofy smile spread over her face and Kyo couldn't help, but to smile slightly in return.

He released his grip on her shoulders, but neither of them made an attempt to move. He put back on his tough attitude and looked away. "Obviously."

He nearly jumped in surprise when felt her kiss his cheek lightly. Not knowing what she was doing at first her turned abrupty knocking her in the head with his own. There was a collective groans and then he felt something warm stumble into him. There was a large 'poof' and orange smoke billowed out from where Kyo once stood.

" I am soooo sorry!" came the shrilly voice of Tohru who had forgotton about her head. She had a red spot on the side of her head where she had been hit. The cat blinked up at her still in a bit of shock.

"You stu..." he began to yell before he caught himself and the look of extreme worry on the girl's face. "...it's fine.." he corrected.

"I'm such an idiot, why do I always do such terrible things? I shouldn't have tried to do anything I am so sorry!" she wailed clutching her head in frustration.

" I said it was fi..."

"Ugh! I can't do anything right, I should never have done such a stupid thing.."

"Tohru, dammit I said it was fine so shut up!" the cat yelled after becomming extremely annoyed with her ranting.

Tohru's shoulder's sagged in shame at herself and she quit talking. Gathering up his clothes strewn about the floor she turned away waiting for the sign that he would be turning back to normal. It didn't take long before the 'poof' echoed through the room and the room filled with orange. She slammed her eyes cloed and looked at the wall that Kyo had been staring at earlier, holding her hands out full of clothes to them. She felt him take them from her then a thud on the floor.

She looked down and saw the clothes back on the floor where he had dropped them. Looking up she saw a still clotheless Kyo. She let out a shrilly scream waving her arms wildly turning away.

An unconcerned Kyo simply stared at her, his eyes narrowed slightly. After she quit screaming he turned to see her standing, face pressed up against the wall, her hands covering her eyes. "You don't have to say sorry for everything. People make mistakes. You sound like Ritsu when you do that. It is annoying," he said slowly.

"I'm so.." Tohru said before stopping herself and shutting her mouth. She felt Kyo grab her arm and pull her to him, not so close that they were touching, but enough to press his mouth to hers in a kiss. His eyes were closed, but Tohru's remained open in shock. She didn't refuse the kiss of course, she felt her heart flutter in her chest and she returned the kiss.

After a bit, the kiss broke and the both looked away from eachother, not speaking. Tohru touched her lips lightly with her finger, her eyes wide._ Oh my gosh, Mom! My first kiss!_

Kyo bent down to pick up his clothes slowly. "Dont'!" Tohru said quickly stopping him.. "I mean.." she faultered blushing brightly. She walked up to him and kissed him again. It felt good. To show him how much love she felt for him. It really made her feel like a weight was lifted off her.

She felt Kyo's hand rest upon her lower back as the kiss deepend. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, still keeping a safe distance away. Her knees faulted and they both sank to the floor, still holding eachother. He tugged at her shirt until it went over her head. Surprisingly to herself she let him a bit too eagerly. They wrestled with clothes a little bit longer before she lay completely vulnerable to him.

* * *

" La la la..hum hum hum," Shigure sang, his hands tucked into his kimono as him and Yuki walked down the dirt path back to the house. Yuki had his eyes closed and his head bowed slightly in deep thought.

"How has school been for all of you?" Shigure asked finally.

"What..Oh yes. Fine I suppose," Yuki said being startled out of thought. "Why?"

Shigure shrugged his shoulders, "You know..the New Years is comming up in a few weeks...i talked to Akito and he said that Tohru could come if she would like.." Shigure said becomming serious. He always became serious with respect when he talked about their God. Yuki and the others still thought of Akito as a male lf course. Kureno had told him that Tohru knew about Akito's true gender. He had hoped she had kept the secret.

Yuki, who hadn't disagreed with the "he" thing confirmed that she hadn't. "What? I thought it was only for the Sohmas?" Yuki asked a bit startled, worry also was tinted in his tone.

"That has hoq it always has been..but Akito said she could come."

"_I _think there is something more to it. Akito doesn't like Tohru. He doesn't try to hide it much either," Yuki said staring at the ground grimly.

"I am aware of that. It's Tohru's choice if she wants to come," Shigure explained as they entered the house. "I'm sure if she does she will be fine alone. Akito was very disapointed when you and Kyo missed last year..and oh what a wonderful dance Momiji preform almost breath taking," Shigure sang before he noticed Yuki's horrified face.

Turning he saw a nude Tohru and Kyo asleep on the floor. "Tohru...OH MY SWEET TOHRU! What has this filthy cat done to you!" Shigure wailed dramatically waking both of them with a start. Kyo's eyes widened in horror as he saw Yuki staring at them, and Tohru shook her head violently obviously embarrassed beyond belief. They both scrambled for their clothes, putting them on not saying anything. As soon as Kyo finished dressing he left to go sit on the roof without saying a word. Tohru stood numbly as Shigure and Yuki coninued to stare at them in shock.

"No not my innocent Tohru.." Shigure whined only to recieve a sharp jab in the side by Yuki. "It isn't out business, now lets go. I'm sure this is uncomfortable for Miss Honda," Yuki breathed turning around and leaving the room.


	2. The Color White

The next few days unfortunate to Kyo and Tohru the weeks that passed were dreadfully slow. No one dared speak to eachother in fear of what the other would say. Yuki left early for school eachday to avoid Tohru and Kyo. Shigure's mood seemed to darken with as he put it as the loss of his innocent Tohru. Kyo walked Tohru to school eachother, but it was always very awkward and they rarely spoke to eachother.

Tohru stared at the ground staring at her brown shoes. In out, in and out again, she concentrated on them, because she dared not look up. Kyo merely walked on, his hands stuffed into the blue hoodie he was wearing, looking off towards the houses.

"It isn't that bad you know. The others will get over it," Kyo said breaking the long silence.

Tohru looked over at him to see him staring at her thoughtfully. She didn't reply. She wasn't trying to be rude or anything, it was just that she wasn't sure how to respond to that.

They entered into the school and went their seperate ways. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders. "So you seem to be spending a lot of time with carrot top lately. Don't tell me you like him!" Uo said breezily as they walked towards class.

"I..." Tohru stuttered before her other friend Hana appeared with them, taking on Tohru's left side.

"Yes..so it would seem you are spending lots of time..with Kyo" Hana said keeping her eyes directly in front of her. " I sense wonderful electric signals from both of you," she said finally turning to look at the almost horrified Tohru.

"No! No! Its not thing like that! I swear!" sheied walking a head of them and turning to look at them. "Kyo just takes me to school everyday, thats all.."

Uo looked over her over, a smirk on her face not buying her story, "Really..okay then," she said not wanting to bother with Tohru.

"I have to get to class! Bye guys!" Tohru said rushing off, clutching her bag to her chest, not wanting to discuss the matter with her two friends. She entered the classroom and sat down at a desk. She was all alone since the bell hadn't rung yet and everyone else was with friends. She sighed laying her head on her desk.

She was half asleep, she had been up late studying the night before. She jumped when she felt a small tap on her arm. She blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the light in the room. It was Yuki. "Oh, I'm sorry Miss Honda, I didn't mean to scare you.."

"Oh no it is fine! Really!" she said wabing her hands in front of her and he smiled in return.

"Well that is good. I was just warning you, that the bell is going to ring in a bit and I don't want you to get into trouble with the teacher," Yuki explained.

Tohru looked around. Most of the class had filled up the seats and now were chattering to their neighboors or swooning over Yuki. "Thank you! I wouldn't want to get in trouble."

Yuki nodded smiling slightly and headed off to his seat in the back. Tohru groaned and shook her head at her carelessness. "I can't keep acting like this, or I will never get anything done."

* * *

Tohru was in her room putting clothes away when she heard some light tapping on her door. "Oh, come in!" she called setting the pile of clothes down on her plush pink bed. She had taken Uo's advise and made the room a bit more girly. She had a mirror hanging on the wall and had added a rug and some other accessories. 

Shigure pushed open the door and looked around smiling slightly, "Well you have sure made this room nice...mind if I sit down? Oh thank you," he said after Tohru confirmed he could. Walking over to the bed he sat down next to the pile of clothes, using them as an armrest.

"It has been brought to my attention that you are invited to the New Year's banquet this year," he started off.

"Really? That is so cool, I can't wait to go see everyone! Well...is Akito alright with it?" she asked remembering.

"I'm sure, in fact Akito is the one that suggested it."

Tohru was a bit stunned at this. Akito seemed to hate Tohru, and she wouldn't have expected her to invite her.

"It is a big event. No one outside of the family has ever been able to come. You should feel very special, Tohru," Shigure said smiling warmly at her.

" Oh I know, I am really honored that Akito would invite me!" Tohru said obviously happy. She missed the other Sohams very much. She didn't see too much of them anymore beside Hatori who stopped by regulary to check up on Yuki's health.

"It is in a few days. If you don't have anything to wear I'm sure Kagura will have something...she is about your size.."

"Oh no, I have a dress. Will that be alright?"

"Perfect," Shigure said standing up. He suddenly became very serious. "Tohru..I don't want to be rude or prying, but if it is okay, I would like Hatori to come check up on you tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

Shigure sighed at her obliviousness. "You and Kyo didn't use protection. There is that possibility that something could have happened.."

Tohru's face turned white and she nodded violently. She couldn't have a child! It would get in the way of her school and she wouldn't be able to have anytime for her school work. It would break her promise to her mother.

"I will send the others away, they will know nothing of Hatori's visit if it helps," he offered and Tohru nodded. "Well you should be off to bed. Yuki said he found you sleeping in class today. Probably not the best thing. Rest up, it will do you some good," shigure said before bidding her goodnight and leaving the room.

He was right. Walking over to her bed she flopped down of it, the disturbance on the bed caused the pile of clothes to toppel over into a heap on the floor. Tohru groaned, but didn't make any move to pick them up, because she was already fast asleep.

* * *

Tohru moaned in her sleep as she felt the prodding of a finger on her arm. Opening her eyes she saw Hatori and Shigure standing over her. She sat up quickly, thinking she had overslept. Looking out the window she frowned seeing it was still dark out.

Hatori nodded and Shigure left the room. Sitting on the bed he looked over to Tohru. "How long ago did it happen?"

A few weeks ago.."

"With Kyo?"

"Yes."

He nodded and handed her a small pregnancy test box. She took it and went to the bathroom. Opening it she read the direstions and did what was told to do. After comming out she looked at the color. Red was no and White was yes. Her face turned the color of the pregnancy test. White.

Comming out of the bathroom she sat on the bed again. " The test results were..positive," she said slowly.

Hatori nodded as if was expected. Standing up he nodded. "I will keep this confidential for now, but they will find out eventually obviously," he said handing her a piece of paper with a diet and other conditions on it for her to do or not to do. "I expect you to follow this, if you plan on keeping this baby. I will come periodically to check up on you," He explained throwing the pregnancy test equipment into the wastecan by her bed. "Take care," he said before leaving her alone again. Peering over at her clock it read 4:42 A.m.

Not being able to sleep she picked up the fallen clothes and put them away. She had a sick feeling, almost nausiating feeling. Not pregnant symptoms, but because of worry. heading down stairs after dressing she picked up the living room and then headed into the kitchen. She had the urge to clean, to try to keep her mind off everything.

Walking outside she sat on the porch she watched two white bird sitting on a tree. Ones that were smililar to the one Akito usually was accomponied with. She frowned miserably. Though she believed there was good in everyone and she wanted to know them, she also knew Akito's dangerous temper. What would she think if she found out?

Shigure came out and stood next to her watching the birds aswell. "Hatori told me about the test...maybe you shouldn't go to the baquet.."

Tohru looked up at him, "Oh no! I couldn't miss that! You said it yourself I would be the first one that has been invited. Besides I miss everyone. I want to see the dance aswell...who is dancing this year anyways?"

"Hiro."

Tohru smiled. She wanted to see the small boy dance, though she already knew he probably wouldn't want to dance. She looked up hearing a growl of complaint of lack of food from Shigure's stomach. She rubbed the back of his head and smiled at her "Ah..."

"Oh right, I should go make breakfast!" She said jumping up and rushing over to the kitchen leaving a smiling Shigure behind.


	3. Always love you

A/N: Just a heads up...I will have spelling errors and stuff, as you have probably noticed. I don't have a spell check so yeah. Oh yes and this chapter is going to break my heart because I am a die hard Kyo/Kagura fan.

* * *

Yuki stared across the table, chewing on the food Tohru carefully prepared them for breakfast. _That stupid cat...if he did anything bad to hurt Miss Honda..._

His thoughts were interupted as he saw Shigure and Tohru wispering to one another secretly. Kyo had noticed too and had stopped to stare at them.

"Sssp Ssssp spssss," was all they could really hear. Once in a while Tohru would nod. Shigure was doing most of the talking it seemed. Shigure looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the two boys looking at them.

He dramatically stood up and stuck an accusing finger towards Yuki, "Yuki, I was in your room this morning and I food some of my novels I wrote under your bed, what were you doing with them?"

"What? I don't read your hentai. It is for sick old people like you," Yuki said narrowing his eyes at the accusation.

"Yuki I saw them! Now now, don't like. Go get up there," Shigure sang as if he was hurt deeply.

"You are delirious."

"I assure you not. Go look," he persuaded. A annoyed looking Yuki got up and walked out of the room to go prove him wrong. Shigure pranced after him merrily.

Kyo looked over at Tohru in confusion, but she said nothing about the incident that just happened. "Kyo, we need to go talk," she said taking his arm lightly pulling him out onto the back porch.

He rubbed his head awkwardly, "What do you want?"

She looked down her eyes turning a dark shade. "Hatori came to visit last night.."

"Hatori? Why?"

"Shigure thought it best for me to get a pregnancy test..it came out positive," she said a bit slowly. Kyo didn't respond. Finally when she looked up she saw him gazing over towards the woods behind the house.

"Who else knows.." he said slowly, not looking at her.

"Me, you, Shigure, and Hatori,"

He nodded briefly before looking over towards her. Rested her hand on top of her head for a second looking down at her before returning into the house.

A choked sob came out and she clenched her fists at her side. "I really do love you!"

He turned around a bit surprised and rested his chin on top of her head as she clutched his sleeves as she cried into his shoulder. They kept the safe distance away. It seemed to leave a big gap in Tohru's heart. "I want to keep the baby," she sobbed before a loud bang and asorted shouts came from the house.

They both looked up at the top floor. "Yuki, now don't be rash! I was just joking!"

"You pervert, how could you put this filth under my bed! What if someone found them?"

"Well.." said a thoughtful Shigure before there was a loud _thump_. "Ow! What is in that thing?"

"_Three_ dictionaries."

The commotion stopped and Tohru wiped away the tears from her eyes and walked back into the house. She guessed Kyo went up onto the roof after she didn't see him come back in. Putting the dishes in the sink she sniffled once as she washed, dried, and put them away. An tired looking Yuki came into the room, his hand placed on his temple.

"Sorry about that Miss Honda. I would have hoped you wouldn't have to see that perverted Shigure act like the way he did," Yuki apologized.

"Oh no it is fine," Tohru replied drying one of the dishes with a towel.

Yuki leaned back against the counter watching her carefully. "The banquet is tomorrow night. Do you plan on going?" he asked.

"Oh of course! I wouldn't miss something so important that only happens once in a lifetime!" she exclaimed turning to him, clutching the plate to her chest.

Smiling at her he pushed himself upright. "I'm glad to see you are excited. We will be staying the night there and most of the following day. We are going to the hot springs again," he explained to her before heading out of the room.

Tohru's heart rose in her chest. Oh this would be fun.

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with everyone busying themselves with packing for the following day's event. Around six there was a knock on the door. Tohru rushed to get it, sliding it open she saw the wide grey eyes of Kagura. "Tohru!" she exclaimed hugging Tohru brifely. 

"Hello Kagura," Tohru said smiling brightly, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Shigure called me over. He told me you could use some feminine company and to help you with dressing and getting ready," she explained smiling brightly. She obviously thought of like a sleepover that little girls had when younger.

"Oh, alright then," Tohru said smiling dumbly at her.

"Hello Kyo," Kagura greeted kyo who had just walked into the room. Things had changed a lot since that one day when she confessed herself to him.

He looked at her in surprise at not recieving the ritual loving then beating. "Hello Kagura.." he said slowly.

Tohru noticed a hint of sadness in Kagura's eyes as she spoke to him. "Are you well and everything?" Kagura asked both of them.

They nodded even though they knew better. Kagura nodded a bit in return, before picking up the small bag she had brought full of stuff. It looked like it was about to burst open, Tohru couldn't even imagine what she had brought. She watched as Kagura dragged it up to Tohru's room where she usually stayed when she slept over.

Tohru looked over at kyo who shook his head. He had just gotton out of the shower, for his hair was damp looking and he held a towel to it. They looked across the room for a long time before they heard the pounding of Kagura's feet comming down the stairs again and they both went their serperate ways.

* * *

Kagura and Tohru sat in their pajamas on Tohru's bed. They had spent a long time talking about nothing. It felt good. Tohru felt the urge to tell Kagura all of what happened, but she didn't know how Kagura would take it.

Tohru knew it was wrong to ask, but she had to. "Kagura...do you still love Kyo?"

Kagura looked over a bit startled by the foreward question. She smiled slightly. "Of course. I don't think you ever fall out of love with your first love...I think I will always love Kyo. I do know he loves other people though and I can handle that," she said remembering how Tohru had felt the same way about Kyo.

Tohru nodded thinking deeply about what Kagura had said. "Well i think we should go to sleep..Shigure said we will be getting up early," Tohru said sliding from the bed and turning off the light. She saw in the darkness Kagura nod and the both crawled under the covers.

"Good night Tohru."

"Good night."


	4. You look adorable

"Tohru wake up!"

Tohru groaned and opened her eyes to see the lively grey orbs peering at her from across the bed. Sitting up she looked at the alarm on the nightstand. "Oh!" she exclaimed upon seeing the time. They needed to be ready and everything, and she wasn't even dressed.

They both stood up. Tohru headed down to the kitchen, not even bothering to change into her normal attire. All three men were at the table patiently waiting, even though some looked more bored then the others.

She heard the shower from upstairs turn on as she quickly prepared a meal for everyone. "It's nice that you can be so comfortable around us to walk around like that," commented Shigure playfully as she handed him his breakfast.

"You sick bastard!" Kyo yelled knocking him over the head with his fists.

"Ow ow. Kyoo why do you have to be so violent," he complained holding his hand to his head.

Kyo simply stuffed food into his mouth, looking the other way not even bothering to respond to the stupid question.

Tohru sat down next to the empty seat left for Kagura, who came down within a few minutes, changed and hair flipped over her head as she rubbed it violently with a towel. The morning was quiet except for Kagura's chatter about stuff that didn't really seem to matter.

* * *

Kagura and Tohru made their way up to the room. It was time to get ready for the banquet and it was indeed and important event. Tohru walked into the room and the moment she got in, Kagura sat her down in a chair. 

"We need to do your make-up, " Kagura explained, even though Kagura was not the type to wear make-up. Judging by that Tohru had never actually seen her in some.

"Oh no, you couldn't! Really you don't have to," Tohru protested waving her arms.

"Oh Tohru its okay, I want too, really."

"Well..if you insist.."Tohru gave in. She watched as Kagura spread a light eyeshadow on her eyes and a gloss over her lips.

"Done!" she exclaimed marvoling at her work.

"Already?" Tohru asked a little astonished. She expected it to take longer. Peering into her mirror she tilted her head at her image there was a difference. "Wow, its really beautiful, thank you!" she said smiling.

"No problem!" Kagura beamed standing up. They both quickly put on their dresses. Kagura's was a spegetti strap with a light green color with a tanish belt draping across her waist. She had her hair fixed like she had the first time Tohru had seen her, except instead of bells there was a pretty ribbon laced in back.

Tohru's dress a sea blue strapless that came down to her knees where it flaired out breezily. A small border decoratec the end of it, giving it a nice touch. As she looked herself over in the mirror she frowned. She couldn't help that she liked the way she looked tonight, but she felt a bit revealing. She had her hair tucked back behind her ears except two strands on each side that were curled slightly. "Kagura.."

"You look adorable, Tohru!" Kagura gushed clasping her hands together as if knowing that Tohru doubted herself.

"Thank you so much! You too," Tohru said smiling brightly at her.

They both walked down the stairs to see Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure standing out by the door." Well well, don't you two look nice," Shigure commented bringing Yuki and Kyo who hadn't noticed the girls yet to attention.

"Thank you," they both said. "You look very nice yourself," Tohru continued smiling at them.

Yuki returned the smile with one of his own. Kyo merely stared in a bit of awe at Tohru before the three men put their overcoats on. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he looked away, his regular mood returning. "Lets go."

They went to the black car arranged out front and loaded their luggage into the trunk. Shigure and Kagura sat in front. Shigure drove, to everyones distaste. Even if Kagura had drove, the uneasy feeling in their stomachs wouldn't have eased. Yuki, and Kyo sat on the sides of the back seat, with Tohru crammed in the middle.

"Akito is happy that you two are comming this year," Shigure said looking at Kyo and Yuki through the mirror.

Kyo grunted as he peered out the window. Yuki merely looked up a rather annoyed expression on his face. "I doubt Akito cares much if we come or not," he said.

"Not at all. He was upset last year," Shigure responded rounding a corner.

The rest of the way was in silence. Kagura had fallen asleep against the window. Kyo and Yuki stared out the window, while Tohru simply looked down at her lap.

Even though Kagura had been sleeping, she was the first to realize that they had arrived. Comming to a stop they got out of the car. Tohru gazed up at the large building in front of them. So this is where the banquet was held.

"C'mon Hiro you have to dance. It is fun!" Momiji complained to Hiro. They stood in front of the building. Hiro was decorated elaboratly in the dance constume, that resembled the one Tohru had seen Momiji wearing the previous year.

"I don't have to do anything. This tradition is stupid. I don't see why I should have to make a fool out of myself," Hiro said crossing his arms across his chest.

Momiji frowned before noticing the new group. "Tohru! Tohru!" He squealed excitedly, causing Hiro's eyes to roll. The rabbit ran over to her, his arms outstretched to hug her. Shigure cought him by the arm. "Now now, I don't think it is appropriate for you to go changing. You might get your clothes dirty on the ground," he scolded letting go of the boy.

Tohru smiled, "Nice to see you too Momiji..and Hiro," she said directing her gaze over to the sheep, who frowned and looked away.

The others continued inside leaving Momiji and Tohru outside. "I'm so glad you decided to come. It is going to be fun," he beamed at her, grabbing her by the hand and dragging her inside.

The room was brightly lit and a large table was placed in the middle of the room. Empty plates were in every seat. A circular platform was off to the right. Tohru guessed it was for the dance performance. Yuki stood off by one of the wall, Ayame was close to him, his body arched dramatically as he spoke to a shocked and annoyed looking Yuki. Hiro and Kisa were standing next to eachother talking about something. Hiro looked happier now. Shigure spoke with Hatori. Rin leaned up against one of the walls, holding a drink i n her hand. She looked miserable to be here. Kagura was talking to her, but Tohru wasn't sure if she was listening. Finally she noticed Kyo and Haru seemingly in another fight. It was a verbal one so far by the looks of it. Though she did notice something was missing.

"Momiji, where are Kureno and Akito?" She questioned looking down towards the boy who was gazing at the room aswell, a small smile on his face.

"Akito doesn't come out untill it is time to eat and Kureno rarely leaves Akito's side. No one really understands why though," he said calmly.

"A lot of people don't seem to like Akito.."

"No I suppose they don't." Momiji concluded glumly before walking off into the room.


	5. Once a long time ago, there was a man

WARNING. Major spoiler about the very end of the manga. If you do not want to know do not read the part when Akito is narrating.

* * *

The room was cold, sending shiver up Tohru's arms. Rubbing her hands over them to keep them she walked in. She seemed to be alone, it was awkward and she shifted from one foot to the other watching the others. She felt someone's hand fall upon her shoulder and she jumped in surprise. "I AM SO SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, TOHRU!" Ritsu screamed waving his arms wildly. 

"Oh, no! It is fine, really. I was just startled its fine," she said flashing a smile at him till he calmed down.

"Ritsu... if you would please sit down, the banquet is about to start," said a chilly voice from behind them. Ritsu and Tohru both whirled around. Upon seeing who it was Ritsu walked quickly off as he was told. Till Tohru was alone with Akito. She still wore her overly large crimson kimono, that concealed all womanly porportians about her. Tohru noticed that Akito's bangs were getting longer, they fell over her night blue eyes and brushed the tops of her cheek bone. She would have to cut it soon, if she wanted to keep her femality a secret. Akito messed with her collar, covering herself well. Shooting a glance at Tohru, Tohru could tell Akito knew that Tohru knew her secret. "I will have to ask you and Kyo to leave. Someone will retrieve you when the banquet is over," she said breezily.

That was right. Tohru was foolish to think she would be dining with them. The banquet was just for the members of the zodiac. "Oh, okay then. I hope you have a good banquet," she said briefly bowing before heading out the door.

As she shut the door, she saw Akito watching her closely before going to the head of the table. Shutting it fully, she heard the lock click. Turning she leaned up against the door and watched as her a mist came from her mouth, swirled in a cloudy pattern before disappearing once again. It was extremely cold out, and Tohru shivered, even though she wore a jacket.

"C'mon, lets go," she heard before turning to see Kyo standing in front of bushes in front of her.

Tohru nodded and went after him. They walked down the path, not speaking. Finally they reached their destination. Tohru reconized it, because she had been here before with the others. The hot swrings. Kyo pushed the door open and waited for Tohru to pass in, before he stepped in. Tohru looked around, she saw Ritsu's mother kneeling in front of a table sipping tea.

She turned and smiled sleepily at them, "Well, its good to see the young masters again. I will get your meal, it should be prepared by now," she said before getting up and leaving the room.

"Meal?" Tohru questioned as Kyo sat down in front of the table.

"Yeah. I come here every year during the banquet. I told her you would be comming this year," He said unbuttoning his jacket and letting it fall to the floor.

"Oh..that must be really lonely," Tohru said sympathetically, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. Kyo merely grunted and looked up when Ritsu's mother returned with food for them both. Setting up their meals in front of them she smiled, bowed and left once again. Tohru tucked her jacket under her arm and sat down.

Poking at the food she but into it, "This is really good!" she exclaimed.

"Its not as good as your cooking."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Tohru replied modestly.

Kyo merely looked at her and continued his meal not wanting to bother fighting with her over the matter.

"I'm really glad I came..this is nice," Tohru said smiling softly looking around the room, before her dark blue eyes returned to his.

"I suppose..its not like its anything that great," Kyo shrugged stuffing a large amount of food into his mouth. A stubborn look took over his face.

Ritsu's mother soons entered the room after a long pause of silence, "I believe that Miss Honda is wanted at the banquet. Akito would like to see her."

Tohru stood up quickly and sharply in excitement that she almost tipped the table over upon Kyo. Her midnight blue eyes shone brightly with happiness, but once her gaze was switched down to Kyo who still remained on the floor they dulled back down again.

"The cat cannot come."

"But, I'm sure if I am allowed then surely Kyo you ca.."

Tohru broke off at seeing the intense sharp gaze that was directed at her once she spoke. "Cannot come," Kyo repeated sharply.

"But.."

"The cat never comes," Kyo said standing up, dusting his hands off on the sides of his pants, and walked out of the room.

Tohru went to go after him, but was held back by a hand that took hold of her shoulders. "Akito wants you," she repeated her voice getting a bit shrilly.

"But Kyo.." she said her gaze returning back to the door from which he had exited out of.

"..has spent more than one banquet alone."

* * *

Akito sat at the head of the table silently watching between the bangs that draped themselves over her face. Her face was a steely cold and emotionless. She was unhappy. This is how it was every year, unchanging. She never smiled or laughed. Not truely. The asorted chatters went on as she sat in deep sorrow. In her mind she replayed the tale of the first banquet over and over again, then some more. No, not the one of God inviting the animals to the banquet and the cat not comming. The true one. The one no one, but her and the previous gods knew about. The one she could never be. She had found the story in the secret belongings of her father. Old it was, worn, and tattered.

Akito had not understood it when she was little. Though now that she was into her twenties it was obvious. The other zodiacs lived in a lie that was created to cover up the foolishness of the God. The Zodiac God. Those few words changed everything how she lived and showed what she was and what she wasn't. A failure is what she was. For only when she was the zodiac god did the bond start to break. This banquet was part of the bond and she failed to do what was required of her. _She did not even smile. _The story told of the cat, the animals, and the bond.

**_Once a long time ago,_** there was a man. For as long as he could remember he had always always been by himself. If he climbed down the mountain, he knew that he would meet people, but chose to be by himself.

The one who is at the top, normally is alone. Having the strength of a thousand men. Having the lives of a thousand men. That man having a thousand memories, he knew that he was different from other people.

This man was afraid of other people. He was afraid of getting hurt. While he had so many powers, he was afraid of this self that he knew was so different from the world.

He could be with people if he went down but never did due to being afraid since he was different.

One day a Cat came to him...

**_"I have been following you for some time."_**

"You have a most unusual aura, I can't help but be drawn to you. I realise I am but a stray cat but won't you please let me stay by your side? Please "God"

The cat stayed by his side always and the God became happy and Thought..

**_"Perhaps, I can get along with them_** if it was a being other than human. If it is with beings who have had similar experiences, then we can have a fun banquet."

So he sent out many invitations and in the end 12 animals came. They all had a banquet each night and had fun. The God even laughed out loud for the first time. But then the cat collapsed and fell ill. They all realized that the banquet, no matter how fun it was, would end. They all would die no matter what. But then the God cast a spell in the water.

**_"Let us make our friendship last for eternity._** Even when we die, let us be bound by our friendship for eternity. No matter how many times we die, no matter how many times we are reborn, again, in the same way no matter how many times, let us have another banquet. Everyone getting along for all of time. Let us be in eternal bliss."

Everyone agreed except the cat.

"God, God, why did you make me drink that? God, I do not want eternity.

"I do not want eternal bliss."

They all believed the cat betrayed them and all turned away. Even so the cat said...

**_"God, God, even though you are frightened,_** let us accept that all things end. Even though it is sad, let us accept that life ends."

"God, even though it was just for a short time, I was happy being by your side. If I were to die, be reborn and meet you again, The next time rather than in the moonlight I want to see you smile in the sunlight. The next time I meet you, I want to see you laughing surrounded with people."

The cat died, but they all believed he betrayed them. They all died and soon God was all alone, but he did not worry, due to the promise.

**"Again.** We will have a banquet again. Once again many times, always unchanging. No matter how alone I am right now."

"On the other side of that promise everyone is waiting for me."


End file.
